Captain America uniform
Steve Rogers wears his Captain America uniform in battle. History ''Captain America: The First Avenger ''To be added ''The Avengers ''To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added Designs *In Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve Rogers wore three different uniforms. His first uniform is the classic uniform for the USO, the second was the USO uniform accompanied by a brown leather jacket and war pants, that uniform resembled the Ultimate uniform from the 1940's, his third uniform is a mix of his Classic and Ultimate uniforms from the comics, Steve came up with the uniform's designs, which were implemented by Howard Stark. The uniform was made from carbon polymer, it offered a medium level of resistance to bullets and knives and allowed his Shield to be hooked onto the back. *In The Avengers, Steve wears a newly constructed super suit that has a strong resemblance to the traditional Earth 616 uniform of Captain America in the comics as well as the USO uniform featured in Captain America: The First Avenger. The super suit is constructed of a nomex and kevlar fiber and offers a medium level of resistance to force impacts. The suit also allows Steve to be much more agile and flexible in combat since it's less armored weight. The uniform was designed by Phil Coulson. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' debuted the next stage of Captain America's uniform as it is modified once again as a stealth outfit for secret missions. The suit known as the "S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Stealth suit" is a new "stealth" suit - a navy blue, utilitarian-looking suit that moves fluidly, and allows for his shield to be attached to the back with a small magnetic alloy. The suit would have texture and look more real world with a Kevlar-based ballistic component that would protect Captain America but at the same time function like a military black-ops uniform. The uniform also has comm-link. Steve later breaks into the Smithsonian and steals a variation of his Original World War II uniform. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' features Steve's new uniform in the film. It appears to be a colorized version of his Shield Strike Stealth suit only looking more like the traditional Red, White and Blue associated with Captain America. Presumably Tony Stark designed the uniform. A new modification was made in the combat gloves that allow the shield to return to Steve in battle. The uniform protected Steve from both Ultron's concussion blasts and Iron Man's repulsors. *''Captain America: Civil War'' features a modified version of his uniform from Avengers: Age of Ultron with a few alteration to the suit. There were subtle changes in Captain America's uniform - color was one and subtle changes to all the details and cut. It became a combination of the stealth suits from the Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron suits. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) **''The Avengers'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Gallery USSO Preformer.jpg|The USO Captain America uniform from Captain America: The First Avenger. WWII CaptainAmerica.jpg|The second Captain America uniform from Captain America: The First Avenger. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg|The Captain America uniform from Captain America: The First Avenger. Collantotte-heroes-captainamerica.png|The Captain America uniform from The Avengers. Cap2suit.jpg|Stealth uniform from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. CaptainAmerica-Goldenage-outfit-TWS.png|Modified version outfit of Captain America's WWII uniform: Golden Age from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. CaptainAmerica-AOU-promo-assemble.jpg|The Captain America uniform from The Avengers: Age Of Ultron. Captain-America-Trio.jpg|Concept art of Captain America's uniform from The First Avenger, The Avengers and The Winter Soldier. Uniform-compare.jpg CaptainAmerica_uniform_evolution.jpeg|Captain America's evolutionary uniforms in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Captain-America-Civil-War-Promo-Art-costume-first-look.jpg|Slightly modified uniform for Captain America: Civil War. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe culture Category:Captain America culture Category:The Avengers culture Category:Costumes